


I Get What I Want

by KpopOracle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Horny, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Not sure what to say for this, Other, The Reader has a laugh at Haechan’s expense, gender neutral reader, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: Haechan wants attention, but you just want to finish your work.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 14





	I Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that wasn’t supposed to be. It was born from seeing a pic of Haechan exposing his abs.... Then I thought of him saying “I get what I want”..... And then I had dialogue.....

“I get what I want,” Haechan said, a defiant glint in his eyes. He crossed his arms, trying to appear more intense.

“Not this time,” you said, only glancing up for a moment before going back to your spreadsheets. You could hear his shocked little huff, and you really wanted to give in and make him writhe, but you had so much work left. “I am busy. Maybe later.”

“But- I am so horny. You did this to me. Look,” he said, pulling his shirt up to reveal the bottom of his abs, and what he wanted you to see, a bulge straining against its denim prison. “What am I supposed to do about this?”

You stood up, noting the distinct tremble in his breath. He wasn’t sure if he had won, or if he had made you mad. He tried to mask the little squeak that escaped when you put your hands on his shoulders and leaned in towards his face… Despite that, he maintained his intense gaze, even blowing a deliberate kiss at you.

“Suffer,” you said, laughing as a groan escaped his lips. He gave you a shove before he over-dramatically stomped out of the room, only making you laugh harder.

“Asshole!”


End file.
